


I'm in Pieces (Can You Fix Me?)

by Psych101



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psych101/pseuds/Psych101
Summary: Taako has a lot of issues, and so does Magnus for that matter. Maybe they'll deal with some of those issues together and learn and grow. Maybe they'll fall in love. But right now they just don't know how to handle anything. Also, sometimes when they get too close there's that dang static again. Shouldn't that be gone now?





	1. Static Dissonance

In the time after The Crystal Kingdom, Taako had taken to secluding himself. Occasionally he could be spotted in the kitchen, frantically cooking something before throwing it away, fearing it was wrong. But he mostly spent his time hiding out in his room, like today.  
Taako had never been good at adjusting, at coping. Coming back after the mess with Lucas’ lab was no different. Merle had lost an arm, Lucas lost his mom, again, and Boyland had lost his life. While Taako had never been close, or really even known Boyland, his death had some sort of effect on him. There was something about the way he’d died, due to some stupid magical stone, that just made him feel guilty despite not having anything to do with it.  
When he began to think about that, he continued to spiral from there. Guilt over deaths he had more direct contributions to. Phandalin was just gone, and there was so much they could’ve done. And then he got to the real whammy of it all. He pressed his hands into his eyes, trying not to cry over stupid fucking shit that was already done and that can’t do anything to fix. Yet, that knowledge did nothing to ease his anger at himself. Over awful mistakes he’d made. He hugged himself, vivid images of all the people he’d poisoned. He barely had the constitution to keep himself from letting out a sob, but he wasn’t that dumb. Taako doesn’t cry, and no one needs to think differently.  
A heavy knock sounded on his door, and he hurriedly wiped off his face. Considering Merle almost never knocks, there was a good chance Magnus was at his door. “Can I help you?” He called out, his voice cracking just slightly.  
Magnus opened the door a smidge and peeked his head in, “Hey, sorry to bother you. Can I come in?” He offered a smile as he stood hesitantly outside.  
“Ya know, its prime nap time and cha boy needs his beauty sleep. But I guess if you really want to.” He heaved a sigh of fake inconvenience as the human came inside, shutting the door behind him. At least he was considerate enough not to leave it hanging open.  
“I hope this isn’t weird or anything, but I just wanted to check on you.” He said, with a gentleness that seemed more like he was talking to a startled animal. His fuckin’ animal handling, is that how he saw Taako?  
“Taako’s good out here and what not. I’m fine, big boy. No worries here. You should be more worried about the guy whose arm you hacked off,” He tried not to put venom in his words, but he knew it was still there by the way Magnus’ smile faded. “Listen I’m just saying you don’t have to worry about me, I can handle myself.”  
Magnus grunted, and he walked himself right over to Taako’s bed. “May I?” He gestured to sitting down. He gave a noncommittal nod in return, so he sat down, probably closer than necessary.  
Taako must’ve not done a good enough job composing himself because his first instinct was to lean in for a hug. Fortunately, he had enough common sense not to. Instead, he brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest.  
“Taako, I only ask because I care. Aren’t we friends?” He tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. Taako didn’t want to admit how comforting that small amount of touch was.  
He shrugged, “Acquaintances, really. Coworkers,” he answered, covering his feelings in a fine layer of sarcasm.  
“Taako, I’m being serious.”  
“Yeah, yeah, so am I kemosabe,” he laughed. “But, seriously, Mags, I’m one hundo percent fine,” he assured him, putting his hand over Magnus’.  
The moment stilled as they both looked down as if noticing for the first time just how much smaller Taako’s hand was. They looked back up, into each other’s eyes. Time seemed to almost stand still, and then Taako’s head filled with static. He jerked back with a start. “What the fuck? Ow!”  
Magnus recoiled, tumbling off of Taako’s bed. He quickly stood up, holding his own head. “Did you fe-” He was cut off by Taako shooing him out.  
“Alright, compadre, it’s nap time for Taako now. I’ve got a massive headache and it is definitely your fault.” Magnus, unsure of what to do, just nodded and left the room.  
Taako laid back in his bed, but a nap was not going to happen. He stared at the ceiling, trying to put together what the hell just happened. His head was pounding. And more importantly, he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Magnus. 

Shit, this was not a good situation.


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is shirtless, Taako sort of cooks, and they finally have a conversation.

Over the next week, Taako did his best to avoid Magnus. While he had finally taken to occasionally coming out of his room, he would dart back in at the first sight of the fighter. The situation was uncomfortable levels of awkward, worsened by the fact that just looking at Magnus gave Taako feelings he couldn’t describe. Which was just absolute bullshit because Taako doesn’t do feelings and he certainly doesn’t have crushes. Sure, Magnus was hot and he’d absolutely hit that, but he was also definitely still in love with his dead wife so that was that.  
All of his avoidance came out to null during a very unfortunate run-in at the bathroom. And really, it was all Magnus’ fault. After all, it was clearly Taako’s time in the bathroom and he should’ve been way out of there by now. And anyway, who doesn’t lock the door when they shower? But fate, regardless of whose fault it was, was sick of Taako dodging this.  
So, instead, he had to run right into it. Right into Magnus, waist wrapped in a towel and still damp. No, not damp, glistening maybe? Magnus sort of chuckled and damn Taako could feel that in his chest. He backed up quickly and gave half an apology, “Shit, sorry Mags. But jeez, it isn’t even your turn in there. How’s a guy supposed to know?” His face was warm and his ears were pressed against his head.  
“‘M sorry. You were still asleep when I got in so I couldn’t ask. Thought I’d be quick enough. I was kind of gross and sweaty after training with Carey.” He smiled apologetically, one hand behind his head. Taako was not a fan of how that made him feel. “Hey, if you need I can get dressed in my room so you can get in.” He began to gather his things off of the counter.  
“You owe me that much, Burnsides. After all, I had to see you half naked and I’m gonna have to spend extra time washing my eyes out.” He was proud of maintaining his composure and even delivering a killer comeback despite his nerves.  
“Hey! I don’t look that bad, do I?” He waggled his eyebrows, smirking. Then, he took his stuff with him and moved past Taako - a gentle hand on his shoulder for just a brief moment - to head to his room. Taako quickly darted into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.  
“No, not bad at all,” he mumbled to himself.

Taako exited the bathroom in a blue cotton dress, his hair wrapped up in a towel. The moon was honestly a bit chilly for his outfit, and he could feel goosebumps on his skin as the air hit his still wet skin. Nonetheless, he padded out to the kitchen and hoisted himself up on the counter. Magnus was in there cooking, and while the smell wasn’t horrid, Taako could just tell he wasn’t doing something right. “What’s cooking good looking?” He teased, watching Magnus attempt to flip something that was clearly stuck to the pan. “Oh man, did you even use any oil in there?” And he watched with horrid fascination as Magnus realized that no, he did not, in fact, use any oil to prevent his eggs from sticking. Taako cackled, walking over to turn off the burner. He tsked, picked up the pan and scraped its contents into the trash.   
“Hey, I could’ve still eaten those,” Magnus pouted.  
“Oh bubbeleh, please let me help you to not poison yourself,” he cringes at his own choice of words and hopes Magnus doesn’t see it.  
“Oh! Are you going to cook for me?” The excitement is evident in his expression, and Taako almost feels bad to pop his bubble. But not as bad as he would feel if something were to happen to Magnus because of him.   
“Not quite, I’m going to do you one better. I’ll tell you what to do. Give a man a fish or whatever.” And he does look disappointed, though it almost seems like he’s trying to hide it.   
So, Taako takes his seat back on the counter and Magnus gets more eggs from the fridge. With instructions, he makes decent eggs and smiles when he tastes them. “Taako, you’re an amazing teacher! These are so much better than what I usually make.” He offers a bite, and when he’s looking at Taako like that how can he refuse?

Eggs finished and dishes washed, the two retreat to the common room. Taako's hair has almost dried and he leaves it down after hanging his towel up, his blonde waves slightly tangled. Their conversation is light-hearted and friendly. Bantering with no signs of last week’s blunder. Taako is the first to notice Merle isn’t in at the moment, a thought he brings up. “Yeah, I guess he’s got his own things to do. Wonder what he even gets up to around here?” Magnus replies though it seems he’s more commenting than actually curious.   
They spend a while just sitting together and talking, Taako finds Magnus’ presence extremely comforting and he realizes he missed it a lot while he was avoiding him. This thought he keeps to himself. At some point in the conversation, he notices Magnus’ hand on his leg and he doesn’t complain.   
There is a lull in the conversation and he just finds himself staring at Magnus. There’s this feeling in his chest that he can’t explain, so instead, he lays his head down on his shoulder hesitantly. After a pause, Magnus puts a hand on the back of Taako’s head, holding him. Taako feels safer than he has in a long time and he feels a tear roll down his face. Magnus’ other hand begins to rub his back and he hums quietly.   
They stay like this until Taako pulls back, looking at Magnus with tears in his eyes. A moment passes, “You’d better not tell anyone about this ever,” he says firmly.   
Magnus laughs gently, “Your secret is safe with me.” He wipes a tear off of Taako’s face and pauses.   
Then, there's static.   
Panicked, Taakos jumps off of the couch and bolts to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really liking how this story is going! Let me know what you think? I might do some of this from Magnus' perspective in a bit.


	3. The One Where Taako and Magnus Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing slowburn because I really just want these boys to get together.

Magnus follows him. Jeez can’t the guy take a hint? Apparently not, because here he is knocking on Taako’s door with, “Taako, is everything okay?” And no! Everything's not okay because he had stupid static in his head and, what the fuck, that wasn’t supposed to be happening anymore! But it was, every time he got close to Magnus. It felt like he was just plain missing something right under his nose and that was frustrating as hell.  
“Well, Mags, you tell me if everything is okay? Were you trying to kiss me just then?” He is barely talking, definitely not loud enough for Magnus to hear him through the door, and he can’t even tell if it's intentional.  
Sure enough, Magnus goes “Taako, can I please come in? I can’t really hear you very well.” The door creaks open and Taako feels dumb for not locking it, but also kind of glad. Magnus doesn’t open it further, yet. He’s waiting for permission.  
He sighs, “I guess you can come on in here. We gotta deal with this shit I ‘spose.”  
Magnus enters the room and, after some hesitation, gingerly sits on the bed next to Taako. Neither of the speak for a moment, because what is there to say? Silence falls over them with none of the comfort it held before. Moments ago, Taako thought Magnus might kiss him or maybe even he would kiss Magnus. But now, he’s just confused. See, kissing Magnus seems like the best thing to do overall. He’s safe and he’s nice and he actually appears to care about him and god, he is so attractive. It’s actually unfair how hot Magnus is, jeez louise.  
If kissing Magnus is right, though, than why does he feel so weird whenever it seems imminent? Was this just the world being unkind to poor old Taako yet again? Was this his own special kind of hell? Or maybe Magnus didn’t want to kiss him anyway and the whole point is moot.  
Finally, Magnus speaks up, “Taako I feel like you’ve been running away from me a lot. I’m worried that I’m doing something wrong, but I can’t figure out what. I know being aloof is kind of your thing, but is something up?”  
Well, duh! “Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. Taako is good. Taako is great, in fact. The only thing bothering me is the way you keep getting in to my business. Like jeez, can’t a guy have some space in his own room?” And shit, that’s really not what he meant to say and now Magnus is frowning and getting up. “Wait.” He stops, but he isn’t sitting down next to Taako anymore and he looks like, really sad. “Listen, Mags. I don’t have an issue with you,” well, he does, but not in that way, “I just have this massive fucking headache.”  
Magnus still isn’t sitting back down, which is frustrating as hell. He doesn’t look as upset, at least. He looks at Taako with sympathy and speaks quietly, “Taako, I can tell that’s not really what’s up, but I won’t push you to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just want you to know that I’m here for you.” Now, he sits back down and hesitantly puts an arm around him.  
Taako sighs, leaning in to his touch. He is quiet for a moment before saying, “I know, thank you. I just don’t even know how to explain it right. I’m really confused.” He turns his body to curl in to Magnus, who is now holding him tightly and he’s never felt so safe. It feels familiar and then it feels like there’s static at the edges of his brain. He’s trying to think of the last time he felt this comfortable around someone. At first, he thinks never. Never doesn’t seem right though, because this feeling is so familiar- Static.  
“Fuck. There it is again! Christ, what the hell?”  
Magnus looks at him then, confused. “Taako, there what is again?”  
He pulls away to look at him, trying to piece together his words. “The static. Its like before we drank voidfish piss. That’s what’s been bothering me. It happens like, whenever I’m around you and I don’t fuckin’ know why. Like, this shouldn’t be happening anymore, right?” He’s pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
“Hang on. You’re really telling me you still hear static sometimes?” He looks oddly excited.  
Taako shakes his head, “I’m not hearing it. Just like, feeling it when I’m thinkin’ too hard about stuff. T-B-H I was kinda thinkin’ it’s like a weird side effect, but it’s annoying as hell.”  
Magnus puts a hand on his shoulder, definitely over-excited. He reminded Taako of a dog. “Taako this is great!”  
Taako looks at him, thoroughly confused, “You kinda lost me there, my man. This is definitely not great.” But Magnus was shaking his head.  
“It is, because I felt the same thing and I had no idea why! Now I know that it's not just me. So there has to be a reason this is happening. Like, a real reason that we can deal with.”  
He looks at him in surprise, eyes wide. “Really? You too? And you didn’t think to mention it to your good buddy Taako over here? I’ve been worrying my ass off about this! Jeezy creezy, Mags, you’re killin’ me.”  
Magnus is laughing as he says, “Well, it's not exactly like you were blurting it out to me! Besides, I only felt it a handful of times.”  
Taako is laughing too now, his real laugh that he doesn’t always let out. “Damn, we coulda dealt with this shit weeks ago!”  
Magnus’ hand is still on his shoulder, but now his grip is different, more comfortable. His hand moves to cup Taako’s face and he’s leaning in and then they’re kissing. Taako pulls away, groaning as the static hits him again, but Magnus is still cupping his face and gently shushing him. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here with you and we’re okay.”  
He nods, and he still hears the static, but it moves to the background as he’s kissing Magnus again. It feels so good to finally be kissing him after weeks of tiptoeing around it. Magnus kisses him like he hasn’t eaten for days and Taako’s a whole buffet. He’s never been kissed like this before and it’s absolutely amazing.  
Something about it feels so familiar and comfortable, like he’s been doing this for years. Kissing Magnus is like remembering how to ride a bike (or a bear in this case). They kiss until they can barely breathe, foreheads touching as they look in to each other’s eyes. Magnus is smiling and Taako can’t help but smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work please consider buying me a coffee! (http://ko-fi.com/orcgay)

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are so in love even though they haven't realized it yet! Catch me at orc-gay on tumblr. Shout out to the taagnus discord!


End file.
